Dragon Soul
by Hynoriu
Summary: Natsu sufre una traición de sus amigos e inicia una nueva aventura nuevo gremio,nuevos amigos y nuevo poder que Igneel guardo para este momento, pero el pasado lo perseguirá como lo enfrentara Salamander
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Hynoriu

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece todo es obra de Hiro Mashima

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Donde inicia la aventura**_

Era mediodía en la ciudad de Magnolia, el sol estaba en todo su auge, las personas paseaban de un lugar a otro sin preocupación alguna más sin embargo en medio de la plaza principal un pelirrosa se encontraba tirado y su lado un gato azul intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

-**Ne…natsu, ya vámonos el gremio está muy cerca de aquí**-Happy tenía que admitir aunque el Dragneel fuera prácticamente su padre había ocasiones en las que se comportaba como niño pequeño y en otras desesperaba.

**-No puedo Happy sigue sin mí el hambre…el hambre me está matando…..adiós mundo cruel**-Natsu sí que tenía hambre después de haber derrotado a unos delincuentes en Hargeon no tuvieron tiempo de quedarse a descansar o comer ya que tenían que huir después de la destrucción causada por el –**Ya Natsu mira toma te traje una brocheta**-al levantar el rostro el pelirrosa se quedó fascinado era ella la dueña de su corazón y sus sueños, Lucy Heartfilia.

-**Ya te dije que en serio tenía mucha hambre, además de que te preocupas si ya llegamos**-

-**Lose pero quería aprovechar el tiempo y platicar un rato con Levy**\- respondió la rubia

-**Si lo que digas**-dicho esto el pelirrosa abrió las puertas del gremio**-¡ESTAMOS DEVUELTA!**\- grito a los cuatro vientos**-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!**\- Fue lo que escucho en respuesta detrás de la barra-**Yo Mirajane terminamos el trabajo…aunque no recibimos la paga**-esto último lo dijo con una cara de decepción-**Ara…¿Y ahora porque fue esta vez?** -Pregunto en forma de respuesta la albina-**Por que más va a ser destruyo la mitad del puerto y eso no es lo peor sino que mi plazo de mi renta está por terminarse y no sé cómo pagarla**-Dicho esto Lucy le clavo una mirada penetrante a Natsu, a lo cual al pelirrosa solo se le hizo la piel de gallina, Lucy cuando se lo proponía era más aterradora que Erza y Mira juntas

-**Si me necesitan estaré con Levy**-Al decir esto la rubia se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Erza y Juvia-**Parecen que no tuvieran una relación en absoluto, cuando en realidad ya ha pasado un año**-Le dijo Mira a Natsu a lo cual este solo sonrió y como no hacerlo ya había pasado 1 año desde que inició su relación amorosa con Lucy, su Luce ahora no había nada que le impidiera abrazarla, tomarle de la mano, besarla, en pocas palabras amarla porque eso sentía la amaba con locura tanto que sin ella su vida no tendría sentido-**Si, pero a veces me da miedo que me deje por culpa de mi estupideces**-comento a forma de respuesta el pelirrosa

-**Si te interesa tengo un pequeño trabajo, se trata en ayudar a un pequeño anciano en transporta cargas para su negocio aunque es fácil la paga es buena, y eso es por el lugar a donde te tienes que dirigir**-Natsu se quedó confundido ante las palabras de Mirajane

**-¿Así y a donde me tengo que dirigir?**.-**A Crocus**-Al decir esto Natsu se quedó aun más confundido-**Eh y no le pudo pedir ayuda a los idiotas de Sabertooth.**-**Lose yo también pensé lo mismo pero el consejo dijo que esta misión la debía realizar nuestro gremio ya que el anciano se quedó fascinado con nosotros después de Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos**-Natsu lo pensó por un momento sería perfecto solo irían él y Happy, la recompensa se la podría dar a Lucy para su renta además le quedaría aun jewels para ir a una cita con la rubia

-**Esta bien Mira apúntamelo me voy de inmediato….!HAPPY!...vámonos.-Ahora a donde vamos Natsu**-Pregunto Happy mientras salía a toda velocidad detrás del pelirrosa-**A una misión muy divertida**-Dicho esto los dos salieron del gremio y se perdieron a lo lejos. Mientras tanto en la mesa de las damas una rubia con cara de indignación se preguntaba que le pasaba a ese idiota

-**Ne….A veces me desespera, no me dice a donde va, se larga sin ninguna explicación…a veces siento que en realidad no le importo**-Lucy sintió un pequeño ardor en los ojos característico de las lágrimas y como no sentir eso si amaba a Natsu con locura, el día que empezaron a salir fue uno de los mejores de su vida ya que desde ese momento él le pertenecía ahora era solamente de ella ni de nadie más solamente ella podía disfrutar de él, pero últimamente durante las misiones se ha sentido apartada de el e inclusive ha llegado a pensar que el pelirrosa ya no la ama.

-**Natsu siempre ha sido de esa manera no te preocupes, siempre se comporta despreocupado y lento inclusive cuando éramos niños**-Le comento Lisanna en forma de apoyo-**Juvia piensa que Natsu-san y Lucy-san son una pareja perfecta….waaa Juvia desearía que Gray-sama la amara como Natsu-san ama a Lucy-san**-Dijo la peli azul que por poco inundaba el gremio de no haber sido por Gray que la calmo-**Si Lu-chan tú tienes suerte de que te dijera sus sentimientos y que estés saliendo con el**-Dicho esto Levy miro de reojo a cierto DragonSlayer pelinegro que solo miraba hacia ninguna parte sin interés alguno-**Yo….c..reo…q. .uste…des….dos…so.n…..u…na…e…xce…le..nte…..p…ar…e…ja**-la Titania puede ser la maga más terrible del gremio pero en cuanto a temas de romance aún era muy inocente-**Lucy si quieres amarrar a Natsu deberías hacer cosas pervertidas con el**-Cana sin vergüenza alguna sonrojo a todas con ese consejo

-**Gracias chicas tienen razón debería confiar en Natsu, él siempre ha estado hay para protegerme y cuidarme, solo creo que toda el asunto de la** **renta me estresa-.-No deberías de tener ese estrés, por eso Natsu se fue a toda prisa a una misión para traerte el dinero necesario**-Mirajane que se unió a la conversación le dio a Lucy una noticia que le acelero el corazón Natsu, su Natsu había hecho eso por ella.

-**Te amo, Natsu**-Esto último lo dijo la rubia en un susurro.

-**Dígame jefe cuando terminaremos con esas hadas**-.-**Pronto nuestro objetivo principal ha ido a Crocus actuaremos cuando el vuelva por mientas Kokoro mantente preparada.**-**Si jefe, las mentes son débiles pero los corazones son fuertes**-Cuatro sujetos observaban al pelirrosa por una bola de cristal mientras preparaban la aniquilación de el.


	2. ¿Traicion o Engaño?

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Traición o Engaño?**

**-Kokoro, Dante, Hellas estén listos empezaremos la misión contra las hadas**-Aclamo Hirase, aquel hombre de ojos violetas y cabello plateado largo y fino, y en la palma de su mano yacía la marca del gremio oscuro "Poison Crew"-**Pero maestro no veo el objetivo de destruir a estas hadas si lo nuestro no son este tipo de cosas**-Dante tenía razón si había algo que identificaba a Poison Crew eran los robos a bancos y ferrocarriles de materia que después vendían en los mercados bajos-**Además, maestro, porque solo perjudicaremos a aquel de pelo afeminado**-continuo Dante-**No es más fácil asesinarlo y ya.-No mi querido Dante, si lo asesinamos todo el reino de Fiore nos estarán buscando y digamos que lo mejor para nosotros es permanecer en el anonimato, y ese mago pertenece al gremio que seguramente mandaran a investigar el golpe que daremos y si recuerdas es un mago que utiliza fuego a lo cual yo no congenio muy bien con el debido a mi magia**-Los puntos de Hirase eran claros, su magia conocida por el fuego demoniaco que emanaba podía ser destructivo pero Natsu tenía algo de ventaja contra estos magos

-**Pero maestro según el informe hay otro dos magos que pueden utilizar fuego aparte de el**.-**Quien el niño y su anciano jajá esas cucarachas las puedo aplastar sin usar magia pero el, Natsu Dragneel es diferente….es un Dragon Slayer y su fama es conocida en toda Fiore, el mago que peleo contra Grimoire Heart,Oracion Seis y Tartaros el que derroto a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth sus hazañas son muchas y los magos que ha derrotado están por encima de nosotros, por eso no me quiero arriesgar con el.-si pero en su gremio hay un par de magos más fuertes que el.-Pero ninguno puede consumir fuego**-Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Kokoro hablo

-**Maestro la Neblina Oscura esta lista.-Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.**

Natsu y Happy se encontraban en el bosque a las afueras de Magnolia, el trabajo lo habían completado rápidamente, además que al enterarse que Natsu estaba en Crocus, Sting lo invito a Sabertooth el pelirrosa la rechazo pero cambio de opinión cuando le dijeron que harían un festín por su visita a la capital de Fiore.-**Ufff quien diría que esos de Sabertooth sabían organizar festines**-Dijo el pelirrosa cuando pasaban por la entrada principal de Magnolia**-¡Aye! Nunca había visto tantos peces juntos en mi vida**-Happy no podría negar que se divirtió había comido tantos peces y las bobadas de Frosch y Lector lo habían hecho morir de risa

-**Ne…Natsu ¿Qué es eso?**-Pregunto el gato, señalando a un pequeño costal con una carta amarada-**Esto es el dinero para Luce y esto es algo que escribí para ella**-Esto último hizo que el pelirrosa se sonrojara-**Se gussssssstan**-Ronroneo el gato

-**Ne, Natsu voy a ir hacia la casa necesito recargarme de provisiones.-EH, que no tienes suficiente con todos los peces que comiste en Crocus.-No, los peces nunca son suficientes.-¿Por qué nunca son suficientes para ti?.-Por qué soy un gato.-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado.- ¡Aye!**-Dicho esto el gato se fue volando hacia la casa de ambos**.-Como has crecido Happy**-Al pelirrosa le vino a la mente todos las mañanas, tardes y noches con el gato provocándole una sonrisa, las enormes puertas del gremio lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad**,.**

**-¡Estoy de vuelta!-**Pero en cambio solo recibió miradas amenazantes de todos los del gremio y un silencio incomodo**.-Ara miren quien volvió**-escucho la voz de Mira a sus espaldas-**Hola Mi…-**no logro terminar la frase debido a la bola de energía oscura que Mirajane le había lanzado**-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-**grito Natsu, cuando se incorporó, pero lo que recibió de respuesta fue un rayo seguido de un rugido de metal que cruzaron toda la estancia principal del gremio dando directamente en el pelirrosa**-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!**-Grito desesperadamente el pelirrosa, a lo cual solo escucho una risa maliciosa, familiar pero esta vez había algo que la hacía parecer siniestra y descorazonada.

-**Sabes Natsu entre todos los del gremio nos preguntamos ¿realmente están fuerte como para ser un mago digno de portar la marca de Fairy Tail? bueno decidimos hacerte una pequeña prueba si logras derrotar al alguno de nosotros entonces eres digno.-Erza no digas idioteces aunque esto se trate de una prueba nunca sería capaz de atacar con todas mis fuerzas a mis nakamas**-El pelirrosa apenas podría ponerse de pie después de los ataques recibidos-**Que mal por ti….Ice Maker:Lance**-Gray su mejor amigo y su rival aquel que consideraba el más cercano de sus nakamas a él, lo ataco sin piedad alguna provocando que el Salamander cayera de nuevo

-**Hagan lo que quieran, pero no los voy a atacar ,no a ustedes**-Fue lo último que dijo el Salamander todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba magullado pero aun así quería escuchar "Es una broma" aunque fuera la más cruel de todas quería escuchar eso, pero nadie dijo eso-**En ese caso no tendremos piedad**-

Lo siguiente que sintió el Salamander fue el frio dolor de los ataques de Gray, las cortadas punzantes de Erza, el dolor en sus nervios por los rayos de Laxus, las quemaduras por las bolas de energía de Mira y los golpes contundentes de Gajeel, volteo a todos lados buscando que alguien parara todo eso pero solo vio miradas y risas de los demás como si estuvieran disfrutando de su destrucción, **-"**_**Porque, porque hacen esto que hice"**__-_

Fue lo último que pensó Natsu antes de desplomarse en el piso aun consiente, pero todo mal herido sin poder mover un musculo de su cuerpo pudo ver como Lucy, su Luce se acercaba a él, la rubia se arrodillo frente a el, por un momento una paz y tranquilidad recorrió el cuerpo de natsu pero eso cambio cuando Lucy le susurro en el oído-**Piensas que estaré al lado de alguien tan débil como tú, no mereces llevar esta marca**-Y ella Lucy, su Lucy, la mujer que amaba con locura, la cual juro proteger ante todo y enamorarla día a día le había quitado su marca rojiza del gremio, Natsu no pudo más y como pudo salió corriendo del gremio

-**Ne Natsu adond…**-El gato no supo que decir al ver a que prácticamente era su padre todo malherido, sangrando y llorando, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la ausencia de la marca del gremio, rápidamente se dirigió al gremio.

**-¿Oigan chicos, por qué parte de la estancia está destruida?-**pregunto Mirajane confundida-**No lo se lo último que recuerdo es estar platicando con Levy-chan cuando una neblina apareció y…**.-La rubia recordó todo-

_**-Oh Levy-chan este libro es genial, no sabía que había de este tipo.-Hay de todo tipo Lucy solo hay que encontrarlos-Ya veo…estoy aburrida**__-Era verdad hace 2 días que natsu se había marchado aunque ese día mismo volvería no podía más necesitaba verlo de nuevo, estar con él, le hacía falta-__**Sabes sé que es porque natsu no está aquí pero deberías confiar en él, no tarda en volver…He Lucy-chan ¿qué es eso?-**__ pregunto Levy cuando una neblina de color morada se coló por la puerta principal del gremio-__**No lose**__\- Fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de que su mente se volviera blanco._

-**Ya veo eso fue lo que paso…pero al parecer todos están bien no hay nada fuera de lo normal**-Exclamo la Titania

**-¡TODOS NATSU, ALGO LE PASO A NATSU!**-Happy entro a toda prisa alertando a los demás**-¿QUE PASO HAPPY?-**Lucy era la que estaba más preocupada y fue la primera en preguntar

-**Cuando venía hacia acá me lo encontré y estaba….-**Pero Happy callo cuando una bola de cristal entro rodando al gremio, lo primero que vieron en la bola de cristal fue un mensaje, "Las mentes son débiles, pero los corazones son fuertes", y seguido de esto se dieron cuenta que no era una bola de cristal sino una lacrima de visión en la cual vieron de inicio a fin como Natsu había perdido su marca.

**-Listo terminamos aquí**-Poison Crew se había retirado…por el momento. 

* * *

Gracias a **Gialeslie, AnikaSukino 5d, nico2883 **porsus reviews ya que son los primeros que recibo de esta que es mi primera historia, muchas gracias


	3. Desde Cero

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece todo es obra de Hiro Mashima

**Capítulo 3**

**Desde cero**

En cuanto Natsu llego a su casa empezó a empacar sabiendo que no había marcha atrás no podría volver a Fairy Tail las heridas, aún abiertas, le dolían y ardían pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo y lo que más le ardía era su corazón.

-**No…..esto debe ser una maldita broma**-grito Gajeel enfurecido ni él podría creer lo que le hizo a Natsu.

-**Yo, no puedo mas**-Mirajane estaba devastada sus lágrimas cubrían por completo su rostro mientas Cana y Lisanna intentaban calmarla

-**Basta no es hora de lamentarnos debemos buscar a Natsu y explicarle todo, Happy**…-Erza aunque sus palabras eran duras ella también derramaba lágrimas y se empezó a preocupar más cuando vio que el gato azul ya no se encontraba en el gremio

-**Lucy…..Lucy….Lucy reacciona**-Titania por más que intentaba llamar la atención de la rubia, esta solo se limitaba a sollozar y mirar la lacrima de visión mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez

-**Yo..Su…marca**-Ella sabía que perdió a Natsu para siempre, no volvería a verlo como antes, había perdido la confianza y el amor del pelirrosa, había destruido lo que más amaba en esta vida, la razón de sus sonrisas y desvelos, aquel idiota que amaba con todo su corazón, lo había perdido para siempre y ella sabía que en el fondo de su corazón lo que más le dolía era saber que ahora el la odiaba

-**Juvia ven conmigo vamos a buscar al cerebro de carbón**-grito Gray a lo cual la peliazul lo siguió sin chistar, Gray nunca había sentido algo tan triste en su vida después de la muerte de Ur, aunque consideraba a Natsu su rival también lo consideraba su mejor amigo, las lágrimas empezaron acorrer por el rostro del muchacho en cuanto salieron del gremio y una se grabó una frase en su cabeza "_Pase lo que pase te encontrare Natsu_", detrás de ellos salió todo el gremio en busca del pelirrosa dejando a Erza con una Lucy que no reaccionaba

**-¡VAMOS A AYUDAR LUCY, QUE NO AMAS A NATSU!**-Le grito la Titania en forma de pregunta a lo cual una inconsolable Lucy le contesto

-**No lo ves Erza, No lo encontraremos el….él ya** **se olvidó de nosotros**-Esas palabras fueron suficiente doblegar a Erza la cual solo abrazo a Lucy y rompió en llanto.

**-"!**_**TENGO QUE DARME PRISA**_**!"**-Era lo único que pensaba Happy, el sabia a donde dirigirse y cuando menos se había dado cuenta y gracias a su MaxSpeed llego a la casa que compartía con Natsu antes de que los magos de Fairy Tail salieran en búsqueda del mago pelirrosa

**-¡NATSU, QUE BIEN SIGUES AQU…..que haces Natsu**-Pregunto el pequeño gato azul al ver que el mago pelirrosa se dirigía a la salida y en su espalda se encontraba una gran valija de viaje

-**Me marcho Happy, volveré a donde pertenezco**-Contesto Natsu con un deje de tristeza y amargura

**-¡Pero perteneces a Fairy Tail, se lo que te hicieron pero….-** Happy no pudo terminar la frase por que el pelirrosa lo interrumpió

**-¡NO! Ves ya no pertenezco a ese lugar**-mientras decía esto el pelirrosa le mostraba a Happy el lugar donde se supone que debería de estar la marca de Fairy Tai

l-**Todos me lo dejaron muuuy en** **claro…en especial Lucy**-Recordo Natsu con nostalgia y dolor en el pecho

-**Pero tus heridas aun no sanan y si te vas, me marcho contigo**-El pequeño gato azul no dejaría a Natsu solo

-**Soy un DragonSlayer lo olvidas curo rápido, y no esta vez me iré yo solo no puedo alejarte a ti de tu hogar que es aquí en Magnolia de todo lo que conoces que es Fairy Tail, no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver eso tenlo por seguro y como muestra de esta promesa…..ten quiero que te quedes con esto**-Happy se quedó en blanco, Natsu le estaba regalando su bufanda aquella prenda que significaba lo más preciado de él, el recuerdo de su padre de Igneel, esa bufanda lo había acompañado siempre y que se la diera era algo muy importante

-**Pero Natsu….no puedo aceptarla**-contesto el gato azul

-**Tómala, mi padre me la regalo antes de que se marchara ahora a mí me toca hacer lo mismo**-Dicho esto Happy rompió en llanto y abrazo a Natsu

-**La cuidare muy bien, Natsu…..Natsu…..adiós**-Dicho esto el pelirrosa sonrió y beso a Happy en la frente

-**Sé que la cuidaras, adiós Happy**-dicho esto Natsu salió por la puerta

Happy lo veía irse, veía irse no solo a su mejor amigo sino también a su padre eso era Natsu para el su padre, tomo la bufanda y se la enrollo en el cuello le quedaba grande pero sabía que eso representaba la grandeza de Natsu, aquel idiota con el que vivió las más grandes aventuras así como tristezas y alegrías sabía que no volvería a ver dentro de un tiempo sabía que le dolería en el alama la ausencia de el pero confiaría en él era lo único que podría hacer

-**Adiós, Padre**-fue lo que dijo Happy cuando perdió de vista la silueta de Natsu, Happy al fijarse si Natsu había olvidado algo en la casa se encontró un pequeño sobre con la leyenda "Para Wendy Marvell", Happy lo tomo e inmediatamente se dirigió al gremio.

-**Demonios buscamos en todos lados en la ciudad, en las afueras, en el lago, en el parque y nada no hay rastro del-**Dijo Laxus preocupado

En el gremio reino un silencio, un silencio incómodo y doloroso nadie del gremio pudo hallar una pista del mago pelirrosa, entonces fue cuando Happy entro al gremio, con el sobre y la bufanda puesta, rápidamente todo mundo lo volteo a ver con cara de interrogación, preocupación y tristeza a lo cual Happy se limitó a mentirles por bien de Natsu

-**No estaba en casa solo encontré su bufanda y esto-** dijo mostrándoles el sobre a todos-**Es para ti Wendy-**

Wendy sin esperar ni siquiera un segundo tomo el sobre, lo abrió y empezó a leer

-**Y bien que dice Wendy**-pregunto Levy preocupada

**-"Querida Wendy, por favor cuida a Happy de ahora en adelante sé que a él lo consideraras digno de estar en Fairy Tail"-**Leyó Wendy en voz alta provocando que a algunos se les rompiera el corazón

-**Maldición-**Fue lo único que dijo Gray antes de arrodillarse y empezar a llorar la pérdida de su amigo

Gajeel empezó a sollozar, al igual que Laxus ambos estimaban a Salamander como un verdadero nakama del cual habían aprendido el significado de esa palabra, Juvia, Mira, Gray, todos y cada uno de ellos empezaron a extrañar al pelirrosa pero Lucy simplemente empezó a sentir la falta de Natsu y se desmayó a lo cual Wendy y Levy fueron a su ayuda, Happy al ver esta escena solo pudo pensar una cosa

**-"**_**Confío en ti, Natsu**_**"-.**

Natsu aun recordaba el valle con las inmensas rocas y árboles, los huecos enormes de sus entrenamientos pasados, hay estaba en medio de todo eso la pequeña cabaña que había compartido con Igneel

-**Estoy de vuelta**-dijo Natsu sabiendo que no encontraría respuesta _"todo está igual que la última vez con un poco más de polvo"_ pensó el pero no era así había un pequeño detalle, un libro sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala al verlo vio que era un simple libro de cuero y hojas de pergamino, al abrirlo se sobresaltó ya que reconocería esa letra en cualquier lugar era la letra de Igneel por lo cual sin chispar se puso en seguida a leer

**-"**_**Natsu, sé que volverás a este lugar cuando tengas una enorme adversidad y necesites empezar desde cero, escribí esto en un tiempo libre que tuve, lamento si piensas que te abandone pero no fue así tuve que irme por razones más poderosas que yo, en un futuro te volveré a ver hijo mío y entonces sabrás cuales fueron esas razones y hasta se podría decir que tu tendrás que encargarte de ellas, al igual que Grandine le enseño por medio de Porlyusca a Wendy nuevas técnicas te quiero enseñar dos que no pude enseñarte a tiempo, no te preocupes ningún DragonSlayer podrá usar esta dos técnicas aparte de ti. Te amo hijo mío eso nunca lo olvides con amor. El Rey Dragon del Fuego Igneel**__-_Natsu sonrió con gran alegría

-**Maldito Viejo todavía no se te quita lo arrogante….Rey Dragon mis flamas**-dicho esto empezó a leer las dos técnicas la primera se llamaba "Dominio del Fuego" no le llamo mucho la atención esa pero la segunda lo dejo intrigado**-¿"Dragon Soul"?-**Natsu tomo el libro y salió de la pequeña cabaña al salir percibió una brisa tan calmante y refrescante que lo hizo cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar por un momento….recordó todo lo que había pasado en esos días, al abrir de nuevo los ojos recordó como había aprendido cada una de las técnicas que sabía en ese valle al lado de Igneel

Y solo se le vino algo a la cabeza, entrenar.

-**Bien empecemos…. ¿"Dominio del Fuego"? se ve interesante,…..Estoy encendido**-


	4. Tan Fuerte como un dragòn!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece todo es obra de Hiro Mashima

**Capìtulo 4**

Pum! resono en todo el valle, una montaña cercana habia sido destruida casi por completo solo habia rastos de unas flamas tan rojas como el mismo infierno, los remanentes de las flamas fundian las rocas de la maltratada montaña y una persona disfrutaba ver eso mientras sonreia pero era una sonrisa de alegria y de orgullo nunca penso que podria llegar a tan alto nivel.

-**Wow! cada dia mis flamas se vuelven mas fuerte...bueno creo que es normal en el libro lo decìa, eso significa que dentro de poco habre logrado perfeccionar la tecnica de "Dominio de las Flamas"...ufffff 8 meses-**Recordo Natsu con nostalgia y no era para menos ya habian pasado 8 meses de aquella "traicion" de sus nakamas hacia el, pero a pesar de intentarlo y querer hacerlo nunca pudo llegar a odiarlos y como hacerlo si con la mayoria de aquellas personas paso su infancia, mejor dicha la mayor parte de su vida al lado de ellas y sus aventuras inigualables, en ese lugar aprendio el significado del amor y de la verdadera amistad.

Pero el habia tomado una decision nunca mas volveria a ese lugar, nunca mas hablaria de ellos, nunca mas quisiera escuhcar de ellos, nunca mas...nunca.

-**Sera mejor ir a descansar creo que me lo meresco-**el pelirrosa habia conseguido unos frutos frescos y un pescado cerca del rio, y estaba dispuesto a comerlo de la mejor vez terminada su relajante comida se dedico a hojear la segunda y ultima tecnica que Igneel le habia escrito en aquel libro, al hojearlo no pudo evitar recordar todos los dias que paso al lado de su padre, la nostalgia lo invadio y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla a lo cual solo sonrio de orgullo por aquel "sabio,testarudo y protector" comenzar a leer esa tecnica tan intrigante habia una advertencia.

-"**_Dragon Soul: Te lo advierto Natsu si logras dominar este arte legendario seras tan fuerte que ningun humano podra vencerte, los demonios temblaran a tu sola presencia y solo los dragones reyes estaran a tu nivel, seras tan fuerte como un dragon, pero si caes en tu intento de aprenderla seras devorado por tus propias flamas y tanto tu recuerdo como tu existencia seran borradas y no seras mas que cenizas en el mi hijo, el hijo del gran Igneel el que domina el fuego y hace rugir el magma mas profundo de la tierra por eso se que lo lograras, en este momento de seguro podras destruir montañas y levitar usando tu fuego gracias al "dominio del fuego" si es asi no puedo decirte otra cosa que no sea que estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre...y si aun no logras el "domino del fuego" !QUE ESPERAS CABEZA HUECA!.-_****Tsk que dragon tan presumido "el que domina el fuego y hace rugir el magma de la tierra" lo orgulloso nunca se le quitara y ¿a quien demonios llama cabeza hueca? bueno...pero hay que admitir leer esto me ha encendido-**Natsu salio de la cabaña con el libro en mano y una meta en mente dominar el "Dragon Soul" y solo una frase se le repetia en la cabeza "_Estoy orgulloso de ser tu_ padre"-**Bien, veamos que tengo que hacer primero?**-dicho esto el dragneel empezo a leer.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano sus flamas se apagaron, en el suelo un circulo con una estrella en medio y en los espacios en blanco runas que ni el conocia pero el libro indicaba que asi deberia hacer asi que el no le dio mucha importancia, el circulo estaba completado en el suelo tatuado a pulso de fuego natsu se sento en medio y recito las palabras en el libro

**-Soy el principio y soy el fin,yo volare por los cielos rugire como ningun otro, mis escamas seran mi escudo inquebrantable y mis garras las lanzas que desgarran a la oscuridad, mis flamas arderan al igual que mil soles, mi heroismo sera mi estandarte y mi amor sera mi poder, yo Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, Dragon Slayer de fuego...electrificado, acepto el riesgo y deseo completar la magia sagrada creada para derrotar dragones y con estas palabras termino "****_Ego_**_** Draconis**__"_-Natsu, enseguida sintio lo inevitable su cuerpo empezo a arder, pero en instantes noto que era un fuego que le agradaba y lo dormia a la vez "!NO DEJES QUE TE CONSUMA!" recordo la voz de Igneel y en seguida reacciono empezo a absorver ese fuego pero ahora era diferente le dolia de una forma inimaginable pero sabia que lo tenia que hacer siguio sin que le importara nada mas que deborar ese fuego hasta la ultima chispa...cuando esta fue consumida no sintio nada, y no se sentia raro, necesitaba agua asi que fue al arroyo donde habia conseguido aquel pez, en el camino vio un pequeño ciervo una ardilla y otros animales que corrian despavoridos al verlo el no le tomo importancia por que ya estaba en el arroyo

-**Muy bien vamos a t...pero que !AHHHHHHHH!**-no se habia dado cuenta ahora ya no era el brazos cubiertos de escamas rojas, su pelo le llegaba a la cintura y dos colmillos superiores sobresalian de sus labios pero sus ojos ahora tenia la forma puntiaguda de un reptil.

-**!MALDITA SEAS IGNEEL QUE ME HICISTE!...esta bien tranquilo calmate concentrate... aqui vamos-**dicho esto se concentro, busco en lo mas profundo...y hay estaba,solto poco de ese nuevo poder ...una flama lo rodeo por completo y se apago en un instante ... volvio a ver su reflejo en el arroyo ...y era el mismo de antes

-**mmm ya veo ...entonces los humanos no podran conmigo,los demonios temblaran y solo los reyes dragones me igualaran? y este es mi verdadero poder? lo poder usar cuando quiera?...!MALDITA SEAS IGNEEL POR QUE NO ME LO ENSEÑASTE ANTES!-**y asi el pelirrosa termino su entrenamiento de 9 largos meses

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza en publicar en serio lo siento T_T


	5. Seven-Cronos-Natsu

**-Tsk por que el maestro nos mandaria a una mision tan aburrida? y aparte debemos completarla con otro gremio...es todo un fastidio!-**Grito Gray el Demon Slayer de hielo estaba mas fastidiado de lo normal, el maestro les habia dado una mision a una parte lejana de Seven el pequeño pais vecino de Fiore, en medio de un desierto gigantesco y encima tenia que soportar a los integrantes del gremio de Seven que ni conocia-

**!SILENCIO! es una orden del maestro y debemos acatarla al pie de la letra, ademas al parecer Fairy Tail el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore unira fuerzas con el que al parecer es el gremio mas fuerte de Seven-**Contesto Erza, ella tampoco podia ocultar el fastidio que le provocaba una mision como esta pero como era Titania no podia decir que no a una orden directa del maestro-

**-Alguien sabe de que trata la mision?-**Pregunto la pequeña Wendy a lo cual recibio una cara de inconformidad de Charle-**Como es posible que no sepas de que trate la mision Wendy?!-**Contesto la gata furiosa-**Perdon Charle! pero nos tuvimos que ir tan repentinamente que no apenas y tuve tiempo de poder empacar algunas cosas-**Ah esto se formo un inconforme silencio ya que todos tenian la misma excusa. Gray apenas y pudo empacar un cambio de ropa y viveres, Erza no traia su carroza habitual cuando salen de viaje solo tenia una pequeña mochila tambien con viveres y 2 cambios de ropas, Wendy y Charle no se podria decir algo diferente de ellas dos.

**-Vamos quiten esas caras largas yo si vine preparada-**Lucy sabia que no habia sido asi, de echo ella no empaco nada si no hubiera sido por Virgo que le llevo dos mochilas gigantes repletas de ropas raras del mundo celestial y viveres no hubiera podido sobrevivir esos 7 dias que les tomo llegar hasta Seven...claro si los demas permitian eso-**Ademas gracias a Crux me dio toda la informacion referente a la mision-l**a rubiaestaba emocionada**-Entonces que esperas dinosla** **ya-**comento Gray irritado a lo cual recibio como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia-**Eso te lo mereces por no tener paciencia-**Dijo un Happy que no habia hablado antes debido a que estaba mas concentrado comiendose un pez.

**-Muy bien en primer lugar al parecer debido a que la princesa Hisui se comprometio con el principe Bartolome de Seven estos dos reinos seran dirigidos como uno solo aunque oficialmente seguiran siendo dos paises diferentes, ademas esto implicara que en los proximos Grandes Juegos Magicos podran participar gremios de Fiore y de Seven, en segundo lugar la mision trata de investigar la desaparicion de carruajes de transportes con personas que han estado ocurriendo en las ultimas semanas en medio del desierto, segun el reporte ya habian mandado caballeros reales a investigar pero no volvieron es por eso que esta vez el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore ,nosotros, y el mas fuerte de Seven fueron llamados para investigar esto-**Termino la rubia, volteo a ver a sus compañeros y sus rostros ahora se mostraban un poco mas relajado, minimo ahora sabian de que se trataba toda la mision y el por que de tan repentino llamado era una mision real.

-**Neh Lucy y como se llama el Gremio de Seven?-**Pregunto el gato azul, al preguntar esto todos voltearon a ver a la rubia y estaban atentos alo que diria-**Mmmmm segun la informacion que me dio Crux se llama ¿Cronos?-**El gremio de magos de Cronos, el orgullo de Seven se dice que fue fundado por dioses y sus magos son conocidos a lo largo y ancho de este se le considera un gremio unico y peculiar ya que a pesar de ser el mas fuerte de Seven era tambien el mas problematico...si, estos dos gremios eran el uno para el otro, pero claro nuestros heroes no lo saben...aun.

-**Cronos...bueno gracias Lucy ahora que sabemos todo acerca de la mision solo nos queda esperar-**Respondio Erza-**Caray esperar en medio de este sol infernal no es muy grato que digamos-**La gata blanca tenia razon en medio del desierto de Seven no era una cosa muy agradable, pero era el lugar de reunion acordado-**Tienes razon hace mucho calor-**Gray era el que mas sufria-**Dices eso y ya estas desnudo**-Lucy le reprocho a Gray su mania de desnudarse-**Que cuando fue que...-**Y dicho esto el mago de hielo salio disparado a buscar su ropa

-**El principe Bartolome tiene suerte de haberse comprometido con la princesa Hisui, es tan bonita, hojala cuando sea mayor tenga una prometida como ella-**Shouta a pesar de sus 13 años, tenia una mente madura contrastaba con su apariencia su baja estatura la de un niño claramente y un pelo castaño que le hacia un flequillo, su rasgo mas llamativo era una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo-**Jajaja tranquilo Shouta aun eres muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas-**Contesto Mei la maga mas hermosa de todo Seven, sus hermosos ojos azules y su pelo negro como la noche ,y tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura una seductora figura que la misma Jenny Realight envidiaria, pero su apariencia engañaba a todos ya que ella era una maga clase S de su gremio, la domadora del Sagrado fuego blanco y la unica que todo su gremio que no ha perdido...bueno solo una vez-**Hmm Mei, no recrimines al pequeño Shouta, tu no puedes darle consejos a el ya que estas saliendo con el lider del equipo que por cierto es el unico que te ha podido derrotar-**Nozomi, la maga de los encantamientos su pelo morado y ojos verdes como jade la convertian en una belleza irresistible para los hombres, claro que estos salian huyendo en cuanto sabian que esta era una maga clase S al igual que el pequeño Shouta y Mei...si Shouta tambien era un mago clase S apesar de su edad, ademas Nozomi era un poco penosa para los temas del amor, al igual que cierta maga de pelo escarlata, siempre existe el cuestionamiento de si cual de las dos magas es mas fuerte ¿Mei o Nozomi? pero debido a la enorme amistad que tienen estas dos siempre hacen a un lado esta interrogante-**Tsk...el jefe que no pudo venir con nosotros Mei? mientras el esta relajado y comodo en algun lugar por ahi nosotros tenemos que sufrir en este maldito desierto-**Hinase ojos color avellana y su pelo rubio contrastaban con la personalidad de cabeza hueca e impulsivo, pero cuando se le requeria era valiente, leal y heroico un mago clase S en toda la extension de la palabra.

**-Deja de quejarte Hinase !ERES UN MAGO DE AGUA! no puedes crear algo y tomartela?-**Mei, le contesto un poco frustada y no podia evitarlo llevaban dos dias vagando en medio de ese desierto y no encontraban a los magos con los cuales debian reunirse-**Y solo para que lo sepas el no pudo venir por que tenia otra mision de grado S, pero dijo que cuando terminara vendria y se reuniria con nosotros.**

**-No seas tonta Mei, sabes que no puedo beber mi propia agua... y en cuanto al jefe,creo que eso es lo unico malo de que nuestro equipo este conformado solo por magos clase S ¿verdad? despues de todo no tendria sentido el nombre de nuestro equipo "Equipo S" si lo piensas el jefe no penso mucho en el nombre-**Hinase, apenas tenia 5 meses de conocer al unico mago que ha podido derrotarlo en todo Seven, y ya lo consideraba como un hermano

-**Ya sabes como es el de terco entre mas misiones realice se sentira mejor...caray apenas tengo 2 meses saliendo con el y ya me pones los pelos de punta-**Mei,al igual que Hinase el jefe fue el unico mago que ah podido derrotarla pero ella se enamoro perdidamente de los ojos color jade de ese mago irreverente e infantil pero tan poderoso como un dios...bueno asi lo describia ella y el dia que se confeso y el acepto sus sentimientos fue el momento mas feliz hasta el momento para ella. Al pensar en esto Mei no pudo evitar sonrojarse lo cual no paso desapercibido para los demas

-**Mei, deja de pensar cosas pervertidas con el jefe dices que te pone los pelos de punta pero falto decir que se te va el aire del pecho cada vez que lo ves-**Shouta empezo con los golpes bajos

**-O que te sonrojas, tiemblas y comienzas a tartamudear asi de " ..tt..s...-**Pero Hinase no pudo terminar ya que su cara desaparecio en el puño de Mei

-**Ustedes dos se podrian calla...-**Mei, tampoco pudo terminar por que Nozomi la habia callado

**-Shhhh..miren hay estan-**Dijo Nozomi, a lo cual todos voltearon y hay estaban los magos del gremio de Fiore, al fin habian llegado a su destino.

**-Hiiiii, disculpen ustedes son los magos de Fairy Tail?-**Mei fue la primera en comentar algo lo que le llamo la atencion fue que habia una niña con una gata, un gato azul volando y una pelirroja que se veia bastante fuerte.

-**Si,...Ustedes son de Cronos?-**Gray, pregunto dudoso debido a que no conocian nada de ese pais y tenian que tener cuidado con cualquier extraño

**-!SI!, mucho gusto me llamo Mei, ella es Nozomi, el pequeñito de aqui es Shouta y ese idiota es Hinase-**Todos los magos respondieron con un saludo amable a excepcion de Hinase que este se quejaba por la forma de haberlo presentado.

-**Mucho gusto Mei, Yo me llamo Lucy, ella es Erza, el es Gray, la pequeña se llama Wendy, la gata blanca Charle y el gato azul que esta comiendo pez se llama Happy-**A Lucy siempre le gustaba conocer nuevas personas y en especial a magos le interesaba saber nuevos tipo de magias y personalidades.

**-Ehhh lo sentimos por la demora pero tuvimos dificultades en el camino me alegra que todos esten bien y no se preocupen a unos cuantos kilometros esta el proximo pueblo es un oasis en medio de este desierto infernal, en ese lugar sera nuestra base de reunion, hay planearemos todo a detalle la mision ademas de descansar bien y...-**Nozomi se callo subitamente y no logro terminar lo que planeaba decirle a los magos de Fiore-**Esta llegando-**

Shouta y Hinase solo sonrieron, parecian sumamente emocionados, Nozomi volteaba al cielo despejado y Mei se habia ¿sonrojado? Lucy no pudo evitar preguntar debido a todas las reacciones de los integrantes de Cronos

**-¿Quien esta llegando-**Lucy, tenia demasiadas ganas de saber las respuestas

**-El ultimo miembro de nuestro equipo, le decimos "Jefe" ya que es el lider pero tambien por que es el mago mas fuerte de nuestro gremio, no mejor dicho el mago mas fuerte de todo Seven, y si te preguntas por que se sonroja ella es por que son novio...-**Si otro puño de Mei

Enseguida se escucho un boom sonico , una estela roja y con destellos como si estuviera cargada de electricidad aparecio en el cielo

**-Jajaja siempre presumiendo !HEY NATSU NO PRESUMAS QUE PUEDES VOLAR A ESA VELOCIDAD Y BAJA DE UNA VEZ!**-El pequeño Shouta acababa de decir algo que hizo que todos los magos de Fairy Tail se le erizara la piel y sudaran frio, algo que habian buscado por 1 año y 7 meses, algo que amaban con todo el corazon pero tenian miedo y verguenza de volver a ver a esa persona

**-Por ultima vez Shouta, no vuelo me impulso usando el mi fuego y en segunda tuve que usar esta velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo-**Natsu se tenso como un gato agazapado enfrente de el estaba su pasado, ese pasado que queria olvidar que no queria saber de el,esa herida en el corazon que se volvia a abrir y sobre todo esa cabellera rubia que penso haber olvidado.

-**Natsu,ellos son los magos con los que trabajaremos son de Fiore y su gremio de llama Fairy tail...¿como te fue en la mision,amor?...-**Mei, su voz saco del sueño a Natsu y lo hizo regresar de inmediato

**-Ehhh bien, la mision fue un excito y ... es mejor que nos movamos, debemos llegar a Nastirym antes de que anochezca-**Y dicho esto Natsu se dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar, alo cual los magos de Seven lo siguieron y como robots estaban detras de ellos estaban los magos de Fiore.

Lucy, caminaba como si estuviera muerte la cabeza le daba vueltas, solo escuchaba los sollozos de Happy que estaba escondido detras de ella, Natsu aquel mago que amaba...mejor dicho ama con todo su ser ahora era tan diferente se veia mas grande, mas serio, la forma que tenia cuando llego cabellera larga con ojos de reptil y brazon con garras cubiertas de escamas rojas ¿desde cuando Natsu puede "volar" y cambiar de forma de esa manera? pero habia una pregunta que aquella maga de pelo negro le habia hecho a Natsu ¿como te fue en la mision, AMOR? AMOR...AMOR...sera que el ya la habia olvidado ahora esa hermosa mujer que se ve tan delicada ahora ella era la dueña de su corazon, pero lo que mas le habia llamado la atencion era esa marca en el hombro derecho, esa marca en forma de Fenix que los otros magos de Seven tenia _"El mago mas fuerte de Cronos, el mago mas fuerte de todo Seven"_ no pudo mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mojando la arena de aquel desierto, que quemo sus ilusiones y su corazon.


	6. Confrontacion del corazon

Nastirym rebosaba de magia, era realmente un oasis en medio de ese infernal desierto nisiquiera se sentia el clima cercano a un desierto en realidad era fresco era similar a Rose Garden, en especial que habia magia donde voltearas, alfombras voladoras, magos haciendo trucos para complacer a las personas, lacrimas ilusoras que hacian reir a los niños...un paraiso magico.

**-Que hermoso, hay magia por todos lados incluso puedo sentir los Ethernanos fluir por todo mi cuerpo, mujeres hermosas por todos lados !YEAH! ya extrañaba Nastirym...hey magos de Fiore no se queden atras, siempre es demasiado la primera impresion que da la capital de Seven-**Hinase hacia tiempo que no visitaba Nastirym, pero en algo estaba equivocado los magos de Fairy Tail no estaban lentos por el impacto de la belleza, magia y prosperidad de dicha ciudad, no, seguian en shock debido a cierto pelirrosa.

**-En serio como puedes ser tan irritante y que te hace pensar que las mujeres de aqui te dejaran acercase a ellas?-**Aunque Mei pareciera odiar a Hinase en realidad, le tenia un gran afecto y se podria decir que hasta cierto punto lo amaba claro era normal despues de todo era su hermano

**-Shouta, por casualidad han estado peleando asi mientras no estaba? o Mei esta en sus dias?-**Natsu, parecia ser el unico que no estaba en shock por el reencuentro con su pasado y aunque muchas veces rogo por no volver a encontrarse con algo relacionado a Fairy Tail, al parecer gracias a su entrenamiento parecia ser capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera

**-Ne, no lose tu eres el novio no yo, y en respuesta de la otra pregunta si han estado peleando todo el tiempo-**Mei ante la respuesta de Shouta estaba tan roja como un tomate y no dejaba de ver a Natsu que este solo reia al igual que Hinase

**-Ya llegamos-**Comento Nozomi, ya habian llegado a su destino el hotel de lujo de Nastirym, Jade Lobby, el hotel mas lujoso que solo grandes empresarios o la misma realeza podria pagar

**-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero no creo que podemos pagar algo como esto-**Erza, estaba dudativa ante la presencia del Dragneel pero eso no significaba que se quedarian callados o inmoviles ante los demas

**-No se preocupen Fairy Tail, todo estara bien aqui aceptan a todo mundo, en cuanto al pago digamos que algo me dice que nos saldra barato-**Natsu contesto viendo a los magos de Fiore pero esos ojos verdes que antes daban confianza y amor a sus nakamas ahora los veia con arrogancia y superioridad, hasta cierto punto con desprecio excepto a cierto gatito.

Una vez entraron se dieron cuenta de algo, realmente iba a ser caro, por dentro era aun mas hermoso que por fuera pilares gigantescos de piedra verde...en si todo estaba hecho de una hermosa piedra verde que a la vista era un enorme deleite y enormes los magos estaban pasmados por su enorme belleza ningun gremio podria compararse a enorme belleza, Natsu el unico que parecia no importarle se acerco al gerente que estaba en el mostrador atendiendo pero al verlo al gerente se le exaltaron los ojos de ¿felicidad?.

-**!Joven Dragneel que maravillosa sorpresa, veo que tiene compañia no se preocupe enseguida prepararemos las mejores habitaciones para usted y sus acompañantes, claro esta sin costo alguno-**Al escuchar esto todos los demas solo pudieron exclamar un enorme y unisono !¿QUE?!**  
**

**-Recuerdan la mision clase S que realice antes de reunirme con ustedes? consistia en rescatar al dueño de este hotel de unos secuestradores, segun decia el cartel que eran sumamente peligrosos pero no dieron ninguna batalla, y es por eso que al mencionarle que mi siguiente mision seria en Nastirym, llamo al hotel para informarle que nos recibieran y no nos cobraran nada en absoluto-**Natsu ultimamente habia estado pensando bien las cosas, por que no tomo esa mision por pura casualidad el sabia las consecuencias que conllevaria el salvar al dueño del Jade Lobby y en cuanto se entero que su estadia la deberian pasar en Nastirym bueno...no lo penso dos veces.

-**Bueno no se diga mas, por favor pongan su nombre en la lista, para poder calcular cuantas habitaciones seran y de cuantas personas por habitacion-**Dicho esto los magos se registraron, las habitaciones serian de dos personas ,excepto una por lo tanto Lucy y Erza estarian en una juntas, en otra estarian Wendy, Charle y Gray...el Demon Slayer sabia que deberia de cuidar a toda costa de Wendy sino queria verselas con Erza, en otra habitacion Mei y Nozomi y la ultima Shouta con Hinase, Natsu seria el que estaria solo en su habitacion, aunque...

-**Bien ya que todos se registraron y yo me quedare en la habitacion solo, Happy tu te quedaras conmigo-**Natsu no podia evitar sonreir ante la idea de volver a estar con Happy, platicarle todas sus aventuras desde su travesia por Enca, Desierto, Joya, Stella y claro Seven, las magias que habia visto, los magos que conocio y como lucho contra ellos para hacerse mas fuerte, la extraña razon de por que no encontro mas Dragon Slayers y el como encontro Cronos.

A los magos de Cronos se quedaron un poco confundidos ya que obviamente ellos no sabian del pasado de Natsu en Fairy Tail...por el momento, Lucy murio por dentro la actitud de Natsu le dejo muy en claro el odio y rabia que aun sentia por ellos, Gray solo deseaba correr y abrazar a su rival-amigo y decirle cuanto lo lamenta, Erza solo trago saliva y sintio el ardor de las lagrimas en la garganta, Wendy en cambio solo se tapaba con Charle mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas, Natsu simplemente era otro, era mas serio, se comportaba mas como adulto,Natsu era un clase a que habian llegado tarde mientras los botones del hotel llevaban el equipaje, poco equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones los magos bajaron para cenar, los chicos en una mesa y las chicas en otro los unicos ausentes eran Happy y Natsu ellos habian decidido por su propia cuenta ir a la habitacion en vez de cenar.

**-Hey, hombre cual es tu magia, me han dicho que los magos de Fairy Tail tienen magias realmente impresionantes-**Hinase sin ningun estribo de pena o duda pregunto a Gray

-**Jaja y no te han mentido, mi magia consiste en magia hacedora y magia de Demon Slayer, mi magia usa el elemento hielo. Mira esto-**Acto seguido, gray se preparo y con unas palabras cortas como "Ice Maker" recreo una pequeña escultura de la marca de Fairy Tail.

**Woooow impresionante, nunca antes habia visto algo tan hermoso, Hinase ya viste nuestra magia aunque sea fuerte dudo que llegue a ser tan bonita como esta-**Shouta, practicamente mato a Hinase con esas palabras, para Hinase no habia algo mas hermoso que...que...el

-**Pero ya basta de mi, diganme se supone que ustedes son el equipo mas fuerte de todo Seven de todo un Pais, asi que cual es su magia?-**Gray, desde el momento que conocio a los magos de Cronos tuvo curiosidad de conocerlos mejor y en especial saber que los hace tan fuerte.

**-Muy bien, ves esto-**Dijo Hinase señalando un florero-**Bueno esta es mi magia-**Hinase hizo un sutil movimiento con la mano y pronuncio una horacion "Domian Aquam: Draco", en un instante el agua del florero salio y formo un dragon pequeño de esta, el cual empezo a corretear mientras Hinase movia la muñeca en un baile sincopado con los movimientos del dragon.

**-En serio hombre, !¿Eres un mago de agua?!-**Gray no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, en parte por que le recordaba a cierta maga peliazul y en otra por que algo le decia que este mago de agua seria algo especial para el.

-**Si, Hinase es un mago que no solo en ocasiones puede crear agua, sino ademas puede manipular la que esta a su alrededor y la mia es mucho mas directa-**Shouta, se levanto de la mesa y al grito de "Seditio:10%", a simple vista Shouta no parecia nada cambiado Gray se pregunto que demonios esta planeando? pero la respuesta llego por si sola cuando Shouta empezo a hablar

**-Se acerca el mesero y al parecer no trae lo que pedimos por que se termino en cambio trae unos simples platos de ramen con cerdo-**Gray no supo lo que decia y solo podria pensar que Shouta habia enloquecido por el hambre pero en cuanto llego el mesero...

-**Ehhh disculpen pero se nos termino el pescado frito, asi que el chef ordeno que les entregaramos la otra especialidad de la casa Ramen con cerdo...claro si ustedes estan de acuerdo-**Gray no podria saber que estaba pasando solo alcanzo a balbucear un simple si ante el comentario del camarero

**-Jajaja tu cara es muy chistosa mago de hielo pero deja te explico, shouta puede aumentar y practicamente digamos "evolucionar" sus sentidos al igual que sus aptitudes fisicas dependiendo de la cantidad de magia que que utilice en este caso utilizo el 10% con eso le basto para poder escuchar, oler y ver hasta la cocina y por consecuencia supo lo que pasaba en su interior pero ademas este pequeñin no es la unica magia que posee pero digamos que la otra no es bueno que la muestre en lugares publicos-**Shouta estaba sonrojado debido a la manera en que Hinase hablo de el y como Gray lo veia como si fuera una especie de fenomeno.

Mientras Gray, Hinase y Shouta continuaron con su platica acerca de su magia, aventuras y temas que solo los hombres entenderian, en una mesa a una distancia considerable de ellos estaban las mujeres.

-**Nozomi, no sabes si el maestro le prohibio a Natsu pelear de nuevo, desde la ultima mision que destruyo todo el puerto el maestro se lo nego-**Mei, lo sabia el poder de Natsu no tenia comparacion y, a pesar de ser serio y comportarse como todo un adulto si algo "encendia" a Natsu era una buena mision o una buena pelea.

**-Mei se preocupa demasiado, pienso que Natsu esta bien despues de todo el acaba de terminar una mision y dudo que la resolviera hablando con el enemigo-**Mei, en el fondo sabia que Nozomi tenia razon pero como no preocuparse despues de todo no solo era Natsu era su AMADO NATSU el dueño de sus sueños y corazon...de sus anhelos.

Erza escucho tranquila la platica de estas con un sentimiento de pesar y un frio recorriendole la espalda, mientras Lucy no podria quitarle los ojos de encima a Mei ¿que tenia ella que ella no? El cabello negro que simulaban a la misma noche o fueron sus ojos azules tampoco podria negar que tenia un cuerpo expectacular y bien proporcionado, su belleza era tal que todos los hombres la estaban mirando y a ella pareciera no importarle...pero por mas que se preguntaba no encontraba una razon en concreta para que Natsu de hubiera enamorado de ella simplemente era una chica bonita mas.

-**Tsk con su permiso voy al tocador-**Mei se paro y sin decir algo mas fue rumbo al tocador, esta era la oportunidad de Lucy no soportaba mas tenia que saber mas acerca de esta maga de fuego asi que rapidamente se paro y con un **-Yo tambien ire-** corrio atras de Mei.

Una vez en el tocador Mei le cedio el paso a Lucy y con un rapido movimiento esta cerro la puerta detras de ellas y puso el seguro para asegurarse que nadie las molestara, Lucy se sorprendio por la accion de Mei y no pudo reaccionar al agarre de Mei

**-Sabes odio que otras personas me miren como si fuera un bicho raro y mas cuando son muchachitas engreidas como tu Lucy Heartphilia, solo eh callado por que Natsu me lo pidio pero ustedes, Fairy Tail, no me importa si son los mas fuertes de toda Fiore los destruire si le hacen algo a Natsu empezando por ti niñita estupida ¿te quedo claro?, y si tanto quieres saber que es lo que vio Natsu en mi es facil de adivinarlo no lo crees, el no saldria con una debilucha como tu inutil llorona, dime tu como lo protegiste cuando lo corrieron del gremio ¿eh? o si es cierto no hiciste nada, en cambio yo no perdonare a nadie que le haga daño que te quede claro de una vez el es mio !EL ME AMA A MI Y YO LO AMO! pero no tengo de que preocuparme una inutil como tu jamas podras salir con un mago clase SS como el-**dicho esto Mei solto a Lucy y la dejo tirada en el suelo del tocador mientras se retiraba con un aura de poderio impresionante

Lucy le daba mueltas la cabeza mientras un mar de rabia, tristeza, confusion y ganas incontrolables de llorar la inundaban al recordar como Natsu salio del gremio, como ella habia sido practicamente la que lo habia corrido, como ahora no podria decir que Natsu era de ella y mucho menos la amaba ahora el le pertenecia a alguien mas y era frustante por que en cuanto a poder la superaba descomunalmente, ¿que habia pasado?, ¿ahora como era Natsu mejor dicho quien es ese Natsu que habia visto durante el viaje a Nastirym? ¿Cuando se volvio tan fuerte como para ser un mago clase SS? Natsu aun lo amaba au recordaba todas sus aventuras las inumerables veces que la salvo, todos los besos y caricias mientras el era suyo, ahora no era nadie y pareciera que ella ahora no existia

**-Natsu...te amo...porfavor vuelve...duele...duele mucho-**la Heartphilia sufria por un amor no correspondido y cada vez mas lejano, ella aun lo amaba y recordaba sus sonrisa con un anhelo de volver a ver esa sonrisa que solo era para ella.

* * *

Bueno muchisimas gracias por leer y pido sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en publicar solo que la uni si me ha quitado un poco de tiempo.

Agradezco los buenos comentarios que me hacen solo me inspiran a continuar esta historia y si tienen alguna sugerencia hacerca de la historia o algo por el estilo es bienvenida muchisimas gracias.


	7. Motivos,Explicaciones y Olvidar

Lucy salio del baño aun con remanentes de confusion ¿Como era posible que Mei supiera lo que estaba pensando?, pero habia algo mas que pudo notar ¿Que tan poderosa era Mei? decidio que lo mejor no era volver a la mesa despues de todo estaba cansada del viaje y ahora por lo ocurrido ya le daria explicaciones a Erza de todas formas Wendy estaba con ella, despues se dirigio hacia las escaleras que la llevarian al piso superior del hotel, donde se ubicaba su habitacion que compartiria con Erza, el pasillo era largo y su habitacion quedaba en la mitad de este nunca antes se le habia sentido las piernas tan cansadas ademas del peso que la humillacion por Mei era algo que no podia evitar, pero justo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta escucho algo que logro que todo lo demas se le olvidara por un momento, que lo ocurrido con Mei pasara como una leve brisa, algo que la hacia a su corazon acelerarse y le faltara el aliento, una voz que siempre sin importar las ciscunstancias o el lugar reconoceria era la voz de Natsu, provenia de la habitacion que quedaba directamente frente a la suya pero habia algo mas una vocecilla chillona acaso era...¿Happy?

**-WAAAAAAAA! Natsu te extrañe, tonto, tonto, tonto padre, eres mas malo que Igneel te fuiste y ademas no tenias planeado volver te odio, te odio, !TE ODIO!-**Al parecer, Happy estaba resentido con Natsu, "_Al menos el puede hablar con el"_ fue lo que penso Lucy, y como no pensarlo ella se moria por hablar con el y decirle todo el mal entendido, pero sobre todo decirle como muero cada dia al saber que no puede estar de nuevo a su lado.

**-Lo...siento...Happy, pero por favor entiendeme tenia que comenzar de nuevo, estuve en todos los lugares conoci gente tan maravillosa, como gente tan malvada y ruin que no dude en patearles el trasero, Happy conoci magias increibles que no imaginaba que pudieran existir, aunque no puedo mentir ninguno de esos magos eran tan fuertes como...como...ummmmm...a ya se como Laxus y a comparacion de Gildarts eran unos debiluchos a lo mucho eran tan fuertes como Erza, Gray o Gajeel, pude comer comidas tan deliciosas pero algunas eran muy repugnantes, Happy estuve como forastero por Bellum, Enca, Sin, Desierto, Iceberg, Joya, Stella, incluso fui guardia personal de la princesa de Pergrande Kingdom aunque fuera por poco tiempo y al final cuando decidi volver por ti me encontre con los miembros de Cronos, cuando me llevaron a su gremio supe que habia encontrado un nuevo lugar, un lugar donde podiamos comenzar desde cero tu y yo Happy, pero antes tenia que adaptarme y conocer muy bien Seven para poder cuidarte en este pais, no lo hice por mi Happy lo hice por ti, y justamente cuando se supone que esta seria la ultima mision antes de ir por ti...te volvi a ver, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estuve al verte y ahora que estas frente a mi me di cuenta que tu mi amigo fiel,no...mi hijo, realmente me hiciste mucha falta para poder platicar con alguien que no necesito ocultarle nada...Happy por favor perdoname por ser tan egoista-**Natsu no pudo continuar, el llanto no lo dejo y el sabia por que pasaba eso, todas las noches y dias que no tuvo a nadie a su lado, nadie con que pudiera hablar, reir, llorar, esos momentos tan hermosos y unicos que vivio en todos esos paises y a pesar de eso se sentia tan vacio por ser ese lobo solitario temido por su poder pero no respetado, por esa razon supo que Cronos era el lugar indicado ellos no lo veian con miedo lo veian con orgullo, pero sobre todo decian que era un ejemplo para todos los magos de Seven, su equipo "El Clase S" lo veian como un igual, reian y lloraban juntos, corrian y luchaban juntos, y sin darse cuenta toda esa soledad esa tristeza, ese sentimiento de rechazo se habia esfumado gracias a ellos, y aun asi sentia un enorme peso en su espalda, el sabia que ese peso tenia nombre..."Fairy Tail", pero a pesar de eso aun tenia dos estrellas en ese lugar, una era Happy el cual volveria por el sin importar por lo que pasara y la otra era una que aun no podia olvidar, pero deseaba con todo su corazon poder hacerlo en especial que ahora tenia a Mei, pero no podia olvidar aun esa cabellera rubio y ojos chocolates.

**-Natsu, no importa, sabia que tenia tus motivos es solo que no entendia por que habias tardado tanto en volver practicamente han pasado ya 2 años desde que te marchaste y aun asi la eh llevado conmigo todo este tiempo...-**Happy que tambien estaba llorando, se quito su bolsa verde que siempre lleva consigo y de hay, saco algo que no solo logro que Natsu perdiera el aliento sino que las lagrimas salieran en mayor cantidad pero esta vez de felicidad...Happy extendio la bufanda blanca hacia el, la bufanda que Igneel le habia dado a el y el se la habia dado a Happy 2 años atras, ese simbolo de Natsu, de orgullo y poder, el la tomo y miro a Happy un poco desconcertado por esta accion tan repentina. Happy lo miro a los ojos -**Te pertenece a ti Natsu, no eres tu sin esto, ademas no soy digno de llevarla, nunca sere tan bueno como tu...Papa-**En ese momento Happy corrio a abrazar a Natsu y este sin dudarlo ni un segundo le respondio el gesto, y asi se habian limado todos los malosentendidos entre ellos y se habia dejado en claro que a pesar de todo seguian siendo muy unidos-**Ne, Natsu dime ¿como sabian los peces de los otros paises?-**Natsu solto una pequeña risilla y procedio a contarle a Happy mientras se enrollaba en el cuello la bufanda.

Lucy que escuchaba todo a traves de la puerta no podia evitar su llanto era de tristesa y alegria, tristesa por todo lo que el hombre que el hombre que ama habia sufrido y tuvo que soportar por su cuenta y de alegria por ese momento tan hermoso entre Happy y el-_**Creo que es mejor no intentar nada, el es feliz**_ **asi-**Penso la Heartfilia, las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas despues de haber escuchado lo que Happy y Natsu habian platicado, se retiro en silencio de la puerta y procedio a su habitacion, una vez estuvo dentro, cerro la puerta, apago las luces y se metio en la cama pero a pesar de eso no podia dormir, en su cabeza recordaba varios momentos que paso al lado de Natsu, y despues de eso todos los dias que estuvo buscandolo, y como cada dia lloraba al recordar esos maravillosos dias que le dio el, "_que rapido pasa el tiempo"_ penso Lucy, ahora en ese mismo dia no solo se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Natsu sino ademas tambien supo los sentimientos de Mei y sin mencionar que ella era mas "digna" de estar al lado de el, -**Hermosa y poderosa, es como Erza pero un poco mas...femenina-**susurro Lucy en voz baja, en ese mismo momento se escucho el girar de la perilla Lucy volteo y vio la figura de Erza parada en el umbral.

**-Sabes Lucy aunque en estos momentos me gustaria matarte por dejarme practicamente sola con esas dos raras de Cronos, no lo hare, Lucy se que esta mision te esta afectando mas que a cualquiera de nosotros, pero tambien te lo dire !No seas tan egoista, Lucy!, todos queremos a Natsu en cuanto lo vi me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle perdon de rodillas, pero sabia que no era lo mejor, se que ahora el no es el mismo ya no se comporta como un niño, su mirada, su postura, su comportamiento e incluso la presion que emana de el...sin duda maduro mucho mas que nosotros en estos 2 años, pero sabes Lucy no lo puedo evitar sentirme triste el es como mi hermano pequeño, el me salvo en la torre del cielo, y no solo eso durante muchos años me enseño a no rendirme nunca, despues de todo paso varios años buscando a Igneel y nunca acepto que el estuviera muerto,...en serio duele-**Titania no pudo mas y lloro, Lucy trato de calmarla y estuvo abraandola hasta que esta cayo dormida, Lucy no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo hablando con Erza antes de que esta estuviera dormida, volteo a ver el reloj eran las 2 de la madrugada, Lucy se paro y se dirigio a la ventana de su habitacion que daban hacia el patio posterior del hotel era inmenso, debido a que practicamente era el bosque, algo raro penso Lucy ya que al otro lado de la ciudad practicamente era puro desierto, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mas la atencion de la Heartfilia sino un destello rojizo que danzaba en medio de ese enorme patio, sin pensarlo dos veces salio de la habitacion y se dirjio hay para ver que era, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta corrediza que daba al patio, pero una voz hizo que se detuviera

**-Alto ahi, ni se te ocurra interrumpirlo, o te mato-**Lucy, se dio la vuelta para observar de quien era esa voz...era Mei y sin dudarlo mas por enojo que por curiosidad le respondio

**-Asi, y desde cuando tengo que seguir tus ordenes eh o ¿es que acaso ahora me seguiras a donde vaya?, no me importa lo fuerte que seas pero no te dare el derecho de ordenarme-**Mei solo fruncio el ceño, pero al parecer no le tomo mucha importancia a las palabras de la Heartfilia, solo se coloco a un lado de ella mirando hacia el patio.

**-En serio eres tan infantil e inutil, no lo digo por mi lo digo por el, fijate bien-**Lucy, siguio el consejo de Mei y miro atentamente, lo que vio hizo que el corazon se le acelerara y que el aliento lo perdiera de golpe, no eran luces eran flamas y el que las manipulaba era el...Natsu.

**-Ehhhhh ¿que esta haciendo?-**Lucy pregunto de forma automatica esperando que Mei le pudiera dar una respuesta, a pesar de ser poco probable esta le contesto.

**-Una vez a la semana se escapa a mitad de la noche y empieza a hacer esa..."danza", con ayuda de Shouta pudimos descubrir que en realidad es una magia que el posee, el objetivo de esta es practicamente borrar todos los males y pesares que lo agovian para poder incrementar su poder magico, pero lo hace mediante esa danza rara y eso no es todo lo mas interesante es que uno puede ver lo que el desea olvidar, nosotros le llamamos "Danza del fuego" pero en realidad no sabemos nada de eso, yo eh sido la unica que lo ah logrado ver completa, y me sorprende, por que de todo lo que el olvida hay un recuerdo que no ha podido borrar por mas que lo intente...oh mira, de eso es de lo que hablo-**Lucy, volteo a ver lo que veia Mei y era Natsu aun seguia danzando pero su pelo era una antorcha y de el una flama se extendia encima de su cabeza formando una bola de fuego, pero eso no era lo mas sorprendente lo que realmente hizo que Lucy derramara lagrimas fue que en la bola de fuego se podia observar cada una de las aventuras que tuvo Natsu en Fairy Tail, desde la pelea contra Llulaby hasta el encuentro contra Tartaros, y al final ese dia que Natsu tuvo que irse de Fairy Tail, ese dia que fue traicionado, engañado y humillado por las personas que mas amaba del mundo y derepente desaparecia, Lucy se pregunto que pasaba, volteo a ver a Natsu, pero lo que vio la hizo morir por dentro, era Natsu lloraba descontroladamente y solo se quedaba de rodillas mirando al piso, llorando a caudales y lamentandose en silencio

**-Ese es el recuerdo que nunca ah podido olvidar, a ustedes Fairy Tail, esa es la razon del por que yo los conozco y los demas no, no los odio por que se que le dieron muchas cosas y lo hicieron feliz, y se que aun los ama por que nisiquiera es capaz de borrarlos...pero tambien te dire esto Lucy Heartfilia no te odio, pero no tengo idea por que le hicieron eso a Natsu, pero lo que si puedo asegurarles es que si intentan o vuelven a dañar a Natsu !LOS MATO!-**dicho esto Mei se marcho dejando a Lucy como estatua.

Lucy no pudo contestarle a Mei y no fue por que no quisiera motivos le faltaban, no el verdadero motivo del porque se quedo muda fue Natsu verlo hay en medio del patio verde del hotel, llorando totalmente destrozado ella no sabia que hacer ¿debia enfrentarlo en ese momento tan intimo? o ¿era mejor dejarlo en paz con su dolor que ella en parte habia provocado? no sabia ella que hacer, solo queria pensar que verlo asi era una pesadilla, ver de esa manera al hombre que amaba con todo su corazon, pensar que no era mas que una broma pesada, pero no era asi en cambio era el sufrir de Natsu, era el duelo y a la vez el amor de Natsu en su forma mas pura...las lagrimas de un dragon.

* * *

Solo para aclarar que el capitulo pasado lo resubi debido a que encontre unas fallas en la historia que se me pasaron por alto la primera vez.

Tambien como siempre quiero agradecer por sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar esta historia y si tienen alguna sugerencia acerca de la historia o la forma en que la desarrollo haganmela saber de todas formas lo que se busca crear es un buen fic ;)

Gracias y hasta el proximo cap

!CHAO!


	8. Soy mago de Cronos

Amanecia en Nastirym, los rayos del sol bañaban a Mei que lentamente abrio los ojos, sabía que el dia anterior fue pesado y lleno de sentimientos encontrados pero eso no evito que se despertara con los mejores animos, se levanto y aun con un poco de flojera se dirigio al baño para poder tomar una ducha y asi comenzar un dia mas, sabía que seria un dia pesado debido a que era el dia en que tendrían que colaborar con Fairy Tail por la misión que fueron a realizar, pero nada de eso importaba si Natsu estaba a su lado.

**-Buenos dias Natsu...que haces?-**Pregunto el pequeño Happy aun continuaba adormilado pero eso desaparecio en el instante que vio a Natsu en posición de loto y sumamente callado.

-**Buenos dias Happy, y disculpa si te incomode pero de esta manera me concentro para poder aumentar y liberar un poco mas de magia todos los dias-**Comento Natsu mientras se paraba lentamente y estiraba su delgado pero torneado cuerpo, el sabía que tan poderoso era hoy en día, pero eso no lo limitaba para poder liberar un poco mas de su magia cada dia.

**-Natsu, tengo hambre podriamos ir al restaurante del hotel, me entere que servirían buffet en el desayuno-**Comento Happy mientras su boca hacia agua imaginandose un buffet de peces.

**-****Ohhh claro, pero primero dejame vestirme-**Comentaba Natsu mientras buscaba su ropa, entre sus cosas saco un pantalon y un chaleco ambos de color blanco con vivos dorados, Happy penso que eso era parecido al estilo de Gajeel excepto por el color obviamente.

-**Ne Natsu, y esa ropa tan extraña, asi parece la ropa que un mago santo usaría-**el pequeño Happy no pudo evitar cuestionar al mago pelirosa por esa ropa aunque elegante, pero parecia que era importante.

**-Ohh esto, en Seven le dan este tipo de ropas a los magos mas fuertes de cada gremio, cada uno tiene la marca del gremio al que perteneces-**Natsu volteo a ver a Happy y este al parecer tenia una cara que demostraba miedo y trieteza, Natsu inmediatamente cuestiono a Happy al respecto-**Oye estas bien-**Happy inmediatamente cambio el semblante su cara y le contesto a Natsu con una sonrisa

**-Claro que no estoy bien, mi estomago gruñe-**Natsu no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña rosa y sin mencionar nada ambos fueron al restaurante, pero en la cabeza de Happy no se encontraba la comida, sino el hombro derecho de Natsu que quedaba al descubierto con el chaleco, en ese hombro donde rebosaba la marca del fénix, la marca de Cronos, ahi donde antes estaba la marca de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Hola antes que nada se que me tarde en volver a publicar pero, me tuve que ir a japon (!yeahhh!) Asi que no tenia tiempo en publicar pero ahora que puedo tener mas tiempo libre estare publicando un cap cada semana y a mas tardar dos semana.

Tambien cabe mencionar que este capitulo no esta completo nisiquiera se encuentra en su cuarta parte solo lo subo para que vean que aun continuare con esta historia.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad y creacion de Hiro Mashima


End file.
